You Are Now Aware
by Lo613
Summary: John tells Sherlock something that he doesn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend and I do this to each other all the time, just to screw around. And I thought- What if I made a fic about it? And this was the result. Enjoy! Disclaimer- No I don't own Sherlock. If you're interested go ask Moffat or Gatniss. But not me.**

* * *

John entered 221b, having just gotten off of his short at the surgery. As he closed the door he noted that Sherlock was typing away on his laptop. He sighed, he would have to change the passcode. Again.

As John was walking behind the chair that Sherlock resided in, a sudden thought struck him. He stopped walking,instead clamping both of his hands firmly on the top of the back of Sherlock's chair.

" Hey Sherlock." He greeted casually.

" Busy." The detective dismissed impatiently, accompanied with a wave of his hand.

" Sherlock." John said again, trying to get his friends attention but not really expecting to.

" I said I'm busy Jo-" Sherlock started.

" You are now aware that you can feel your tongue in your mouth." John interrupted, waiting for a response. Sherlock turned around in his chair some to face John.

" What's this? Some type of se-" He cut off mid-sentence, eyes widening. " Oh God...I can feel it! John! Make it stop! What have you done?!" He asked desperately, a horrified expression taking him over. John, having gotten the desired reaction, merely smiled and walked away wordlessly.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! If there's enough demand (meaning two of three people ask for it) I'll go ahead and turn this into a couple more chapters. Most likely a 'Five times_ and one time_' type format. So go ahead and, being the absolutely lovely person you are, press that review button that lives right below this note. Make sure to have a fantastic day and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine reviews for one chapter?! You guys are awesome! Since quite a few of you asked for this to be multi-chaptered, it will be a five time, one time fic. Here's next installment! Enjoy! Disclaimer- *looks around room* Nope, don't see my golden plaque containing the paper rights to Sherlock anywhere...darn.**

* * *

Sherlock was bored. He'd had no cases in almost a week, had tired of his chemical experiments and John flat out refused to play Cleudo with him. So at least for the time, the detectives chief entertainment source was annoying his flatmate.

" John." He moaned. John sighed.

" What?" He asked shortly.

" I need something to do." Sherlock complained.

" Call up Lestrade!" John replied impatiently, setting down his newspaper, glaring at his friend. Couldn't the man occupy himself?!

" Why would I even _consider_ that?" The younger man questioned.

" Maybe he's got a case for you! It's his day off, he won't want to look into it!" Said John. Sherlock only shook his head and changed his position on the chair, laying down, draped across the entire thing like a rag, instead of sitting up properly.

" If it was anything at all interesting he would have called up by now." He explained in an offhand fashion.

" Well maybe he's forgotten this time." John suggested. Sherlock merely snorted.

" He's called me in on hundreds of cases. I'm the first person he calls when he doesn't understand the evidence. Lestrade does not simply forget me when there's an interesting case going on John!" He retorted.

" I'm sure he would like to talk to you." John tried instead.

" He's working John." Sherlock said. A look of confusion came over John.

" He's got the day off Sherlock. He's always got Sundays off." He stated. Sherlock took a deep breath and John rolled his eyes.

" Didn't you see how his shirt cuffs were rolled up John? Clearly he-"

Mat this time John cut him off.

" Alright! The way his shirt cuffs were rolled told you that he was working today! Obviously." He agreed, if somewhat bitterly. Silence. Good thing too, if Sherlock turned to him as entertainment one more time he just might snap. John picked up his newspaper again and resumed reading. And then Sherlock opened his mouth.

" John-" He started. John threw the paper down on his lap.

" YOU CAN NOW FEEL YOUR CLOTHES ON YOUR SKIN!" He yelled. Sherlock's mouth clamped shut, not a word escaping it. After a moment or two he began to squirm uncomfortably, clearly not enjoying the sensation of his clothes consciously on his skin. John picked up his paper again, looking furious. Really though, on the inside, he was just a bit amused. It could be interesting to see how Sherlock adjusted to this.

The abridged answer, not going into the numerous hours the effect lasted, was that the detective did not adjust very well at all.

But at least that was the last time that Sherlock ever bothered Joh while he was reading the paper.

* * *

**And that is that. Once again thanks to all of you who left read and/or reviewed! You make my entire day when you do! If there's any one thing that you want someone to be made aware of, go ahead and leave it in a review or PM me. I've got Sherlocks planned out but every tiny else is fair game! So go ahead and press that nice little 'review' button on the way out, have a fantastic night, and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter ! Whoop! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer- Fanfiction. FANFICTION. FAN. FICTION. Made by fans who don't own the show.**

* * *

Sherlock leaned over the lifeless body that Lestrade had called him in to examine, no doubt making offhand (but nevertheless correct), deductions from the victims left hand fingernails. He had been like that for half an hour and John was starting to get very slightly impatient. Finally, after seemed like an eternity to John, but in actuality was only thirty seven minutes (close enough, JOhn thought bitterly) Sherlock spoke to the doctor.

" John!" He called. " Could you come over here?" Sherlock requested. John, glad that he now had some other function aside from keeping Anderson's mouth shut to a degree, complied, kneeling down next to the body with Sherlock. He waited for a minute, expecting te detective to speak to him further, but to no avail. He simply continued studying the body, probing at it every once in a while. John stared hard at his oblivious friend, mentally willing for him to remember that there was an actual, living person next to him, not just then dead man in front of him. It didn't work. Sherlock seemed oblivious to John, whom he had just called over, almost as if he had forgotten about it. Which was very possible. His blue eyes flashed everywhere all at once and John sighed. As he waited the doctor remembered something that Sherlock had told him quite a long time ago. That Sherlocks eyes were his most valuable asset for detective work. John had an idea. It almost seemed like it may be going too far, but still...in the end John couldn't resist.

" Sherlock," He began. " You are now blinking manually."

Sherlock stopped all movement short of the rise and fall of his chest. Then, slowly, he blinked once. A few seconds later he repeated the motion. He looked up and shot John a glare.

" Dammit..." He swore softly. Sherlock stood up and brushed himself off, walking away from John without a word. Anderson glanced up at John curiously from across the room. John just smiled. Maybe the detective would pay him attention the next time he called JOhn over. unlikely, but maybe.

Sherlock being distracted would keep them at the scene later into the night, but overall, thought John as he watched his flatmate walk away, it was worth it.

* * *

**So if you have any suggestions tell me. Or you could just leave a review. Or PM me. Or any of those. Or none, it's your call. Cookies to anyone who caught the Doctor Who reference in the title. If you haven't got it, think the Master. Braging rights to the first person who says what it is in a review! Have a fantastic night and DFTBA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait on this one, had life going on. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer- I can't be bothered to come up with something clever here. Go read some of the ones on my other stories.**

* * *

Make it stop. For the sake of my sanity, make it stop. A slight pause. Hope. The violin started again. John rolled into his side and slipped out of bed. Four AM in the bloody morning, and Sherlock still insisted on playing his violin. It wasn't that the music was bad. It was good, spectacular even. It was just that it happened to be four in the morning and John was trying to sleep. The doctor sleepily pushed his bedroom door open and walked out into the main room of the flat to the sight of Sherlock standing in front of the window, violin in hand, sawing away. John spoke up.

" Hey. Sherlock? Would you mind, ah, putting the violin away perhaps? Trying to sleep you know." He requested. Sherlock continued to concentrate on the sheet music in front of him.

"...It helps me think, John." He replied lightly, making no effort to stop his playing. John rubbed his eyes.

" No, you see Sherlock...I need you to...please."

"...But John, I need to think, I'm close to solving this case."

" Yeah, well, the case can wait to be solved until a more decent hour, can't it? I'm sure Lestrade will appreciate not getting the call at this time as well."

Nothing.

" John, just a little-"

" Sherlock. Sherlock look at me." John instructed. The Detective huffed and looked at John.

" What is it?" He asked impatiently, clearly itching to get back to his music.

" Sherlock, you are now aware that your nose is always in your peripheral vision."

Sherlock eyes crossed as he studied the now prominent noise that was always within his sights. He glanced at his sheet music quickly, but was far too distracted by his ever-present nose to focus on it properly. He turned back to John.

"...I'm going to bed, John." He informed his flatmate, putting his violin away at the same time. John smirked some. Maybe tonight (this morning?) he could finally get some uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster! So go ahead and leave one with something you want to see, or just tell me how I'm doing in general! ZenaraTheDragon- Eternial bragging rights go to you! *builds shrine* Everyone have a great day and DFTBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here you have it. The (far overdue) new installment! Enjoy! Disclaimer- I once saw the Slenderman. In the brief period of insanity that followed, I hallucinated that I owned Sherlock, and held the legal papers in my hand. When I returned to the realm of mental stability, I discovered that I did not, in fact own Sherlock. **

* * *

Sherlock reached across the table, snatching yet another chip off of Johns plate. The doctor glared at his friend as he popped the chip in his mouth, staring out the restraint window and chewing thoughtfully.

"...If you were hungry, you could have ordered your own food." John mentioned pointedly. Sherlock shrugged.

" Or I could just keep taking yours." He replied, stealing yet another chip.

As the detective consumed it, an idea occurred to John, one that just might save his lunch. He paused for a moment, waiting for when Sherlock swallowed. Just a few seconds later, his chance opened up.

" You are now aware that every time you swallow, there is a small crackling noise."

Sherlock swallowed and stared at John. His Adams apple bobbed up and down once more before he changed his position to leaning back in his chair in a more casual way than he had previously, playing with his hands underneath the table.

Several more quiet minutes passed as John finished up the rest of his chips, and Sherlock didn't touch a single one.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Since this is a Five times John and One time Sherlock story, the next chapter will be the last. You may not be aware of this, but today is National Leave A Review Day. It doesn't matter when you read this, because it's always National Leave A Review Day. Always. So join in the festivities and press the friendly little button right below! Have a great day and DFTBA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer- I don't own Sherlock. It's probably for the better.**

* * *

" John!" Sherlock snapped, his voice quiet but intense as he addressed his companion, pressing his ear against the wall in front of the pair, straining as he listened to the rushed voices on the opposite side. The older man glanced at the detective, struggling to catch his breath.

" What?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Sherlock motioned towards the wall he was leaning against.

" I can't hear them over your breathing." Sherlock replied.

John rolled his eyes.

" We did just finish running across half the bloody city, Sherlock." He answered, somewhat disdainfully.

" That's no excuse for all of this _noise_ you're making. I can't hear Tobias. H e may be leaking valuable information about the case, but your _breathing_ seems to take presidence over that. _Do something about it."_

John glared, but tried to quiet himself anyways, attempting to take longer, deeper breath, but instead continued breathing just as he had been before, despite his efforts. After a moment longer of this, Sherlock looked over at John, a knowing glint in his eyes.

" John..." He started, trailing off at the end slightly. The doctor arched an expecting eyebrow. Sherlock paused a moment before continuing. " YOu are now breathing manually." He finished, his voice light and curious, watching John closely for any reaction.

Johns breathing hitched sharply as he discovered that, yes, he was indeed putting real, actual effort into inhaling and exhaling. Sherlock looked slightly amused as Johns breathing quieted substantially, and he went back to focusing on the conversation through the wall. As for John, he simply stared at Sherlock. This was quite possibly the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever undergone. The thought hit him that he'd actually done this same thing to his flatmate. Good Lord, is _this_ what he had been putting Sherlock through every time?!

Sherlock gave another halfway amused glance to his friends confounded features, and right then, John stuck his hand out halfway to Sherlocks.

" Shake it." He whispered.

" I'm sorry?"

" Shake my hand and call a truce with me that we'll both stop doing this."

Sherlock smirked slightly, but extended his hand anyways, giving it a firm shake before turning his attention back to Tobias's conversation. John let out a (quiet) sigh of relief, leaned against the wall, glad that the truce had been called between the both of them. It was indeed a relief, but there was just one problem that kept nagging at the back of his mind...

_How was he going to deal with Sherlock?_

* * *

**And there we are. Last chapter. First multi chapter I've ever finished. *Feels slightly accomplished* Go ahead and leave a review, tell me what you thought! All of you, have a bloody brilliant day and DFTBA!**


End file.
